Sonic Xcel
by MineTsuDeku112
Summary: 1 year has passed since the battle against the Metarex and Sonic and his friends have found a time of peace. However, Eggman has resurrected a warrior of destruction who plans to unlock the gate of destruction and release a being called "The Warlock" Can Sonic and his friends stop this new enemy? Or will they fall just like heroes before them?


Charmy was walking through the hallways of the Blue Typhoon, remember the events that have just transpired. He, Sonic's team, Eggman, and the Chaotix have eliminated the metarex but at a cost of their best friend, Cosmo the Seedrian. In order, to defeat the metarex, Cosmo gave her life to nuetralize the metarex, so the Sonic Power Cannon, with the combined power of Super Sonic and Super Shadow, could destroy the metarex for good. Charmy looked down at his hands in disgust.

"I could have helped more, she wouldn't have died if I was...if I was...if only I was stronger." said Charmy.

Charmy then heard faint sounds of sobbing and walked to the source. He turned the corner to see his closest friend, Cream the Rabbit wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Cream?"

Cream turned to see Charmy right next to her, "H-Hi, C-Charmy."

Charmy knew why Cream was crying and he sat down right beside her.

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Charmy.

In response, Cream hugged Charmy and she let out all of the tears she was holding in. Charmy hugged her back. He has never seen Cream like this, she was always so sweet and cute. And the fact that she was breaking down into tears, made him hate it. He hated the feeling he gets when he sees Cream crying. He hated it, because he never wanted to ever see Cream cry. Everytime Cream cry, he felt like it was because of him. He felt like he wasn't strong enough to keep her safe, felt like he couldn't make her happy, felt like he wasn't there for her, and felt like he wasn't good enough to be her friend.

"It's okay, Cream."

"B-B-But she's gone, s-s-she was my f-f-friend, and now I'll never see her again!" said Cream with her tears overflowing non-stop.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this." Cream looked up at Charmy, "Cosmo wouldn't want you to dwell on her death forever. She's happy now. She's up there with her family. And I know that she would want us to never forget her, but to always stay strong."

Cream thought about Charmy's words and he was right. She wiped away her tears and hugged Charmy, blushing a bright pink. Charmy hesitated at first, but hugged her back, blushing a bright pink as well.

"Thank you, Charmy." said Cream.

"Your welcome, Cream." said Charmy.

Later that night in the Blue Typhoon, Sonic was walking around the Blue Typhoon, wanting to see how everyone is doing after the events that transpired. Sonic soon came up to Charmy sitting against the wall asleep with a sleeping Cream laying her head on his legs. Sonic then got a blanket from a nearby closet and covered both of the kids with it. Sonic smiled at the two.

"Sleep well, my young heroes." said Sonic before he walked off to his room.

Charmy and Cream, both asleep, started to dream and soon smiled. Their dream must have been a happy one.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

* * *

It has been a full year since their war with the Metarex and Sonic and his friends have found a time of peace. While Eggman would try an evil scheme or two, Sonic will always be there and stop him right in his tracks. However, Eggman has been very quiet as of now and hasn't unleashed another scheme. While Sonic and his friends find this very suspicious, they take a day without an Eggman attack to have a fun day at a lake.

Amy and Cream were ready with their picnic basket and swimsuits. They were going to meet up with Sonic and Tails at the lake. Though, Cream got an idea and told Amy that she wanted to bring someone along, so Amy went off to the lake while Cream went off somewhere else.

* * *

Cream was hiding behind a tree that was right by the Chaotix Office. She saw Charmy, Vector, and Espio all out the door of their office, seeming to be in some kind of argument. However, this was not an ordinary argument between the three, the resulted in Vector grabbing Charmy's antennas and punching him in the gut multiple times before throwing him to the ground. Cream was horrified by this. The Chaotix had arguments before but none of them were like this. Why would Vector do that to Charmy?

Cream's thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of the twig she stepped on. She hid behind the tree, hoping the Chaotix didn't see her.

Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Cream thought.

After three minutes, Cream looked and saw none of the Chaotix were there. She sighed in relief.

"Hello, what are you doing her, little rabbit." said a voice.

Cream yelped and jumped back in response. She saw Charmy right behind her with a smile on his face.

"Charmy, don't scare me like that!" said Cream.

"Saids the rabbit spy on me." said Charmy.

In response, Cream grew pale and had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"So why are you here?"

"I...uh...wanted to know if you want to join me and my friends in a fun day at the lake."

Charmy thought about this and gave an answer.

"Sure. You go on ahead. I...have to...get...some...things."

"Great! Meet you there, Charmy." said Cream as she ran off with a blush on her face.

"Bye." said Charmy with a smile.

However, when Cream was out of sight, Charmy's smile turned into a frown and tears rained down from his eyes. He fell to him knees, sobbing with the tears hitting the ground. What exactly happened to Charmy?

* * *

**Next Time on Sonic Xcel:**

**The Next Chapter**


End file.
